


I got it from my Daddy

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: Smut dump [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Begging, Burnplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eating out, F/M, Female Reader, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Kinks, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with some plot, Possessive Grillby, Smut, Underfell Grillby, Vibrators, blowjob, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: You hate your neighbor downstairs. He is constantly blasting music, causing the floors to shake in your apartment. You confront him and things don't go well, it turns into a music war. Time goes on and you feel yourself developing an attraction for him. So much so you bought a sex toy that matches his purple flames.  No harm, he won't find out....





	I got it from my Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> SapphireWolf1122 requested for a Grillby/reader smut and i kind of went overboard and went beyond what the request was..... so tada!  
> I hope you enjoy, sinners!

You are listening to Moonlight Sonata the Third Movement as you were cooking yourself lunch. Teaching dance during the week leaves you little room to cook for yourself. You are going full out, cooking plenty of chicken to put in the fridge for some fast lunches for the following week. You are chopping a few veggies when suddenly loud undesirable… sounds… start playing, vibrating your floor. “Really?!” You grab a broom and start banging on the floor. The awful sound continues. You sigh and turn off the stove before rushing out your apartment. You really hate your neighbor below you.

 

You make your way down stairs and head straight to room 324. You begin to bang on the door repeatedly till the screaming sounds stop and the rudest person you ever met yells through the door without even opening it. “Who the fuck is it?”

 

You wrinkle your nose at the crude language. “Would you please turn down your music? It is-”

 

“Whaaat!?”

 

You sigh. “Will you please keep your music’s volume lower? It is making my floors shake!”

 

You hear a groan and loud stomps come towards the door. You step back as the door swings open and the purple fire monster shoves his head out, glaring his usual glare. “What the fuck are you- oh, it’s you?” His expression drops to disinterest. “Let me guess, want me to turn down my music so I have to listen to your pussy shit all day?”

 

“It’s not…” You clear your throat, not wanting to stoop to his level. “It’s classical. I was in the middle of one of my favorites and cooking when you started blasting that music. I don’t mind turning down mine if you turn down yours, deal?” You hold out your hand to the fire monster, but he just gave you a look. You can feel your face twitching, but you keep smiling.

 

“How about I play my music as loud as I fucking want and you can just fucking deal with it? Crown the Empire is a good bad and their songs are decent, for a human band that is. Seriously, were you born with that stick that far up your ass or did you slowly insert it over time?” He leaned forward, giving you this smug look that was just asking to be slapped.

 

You are trying to contain your anger, your head low and hands balled into shaking fists. He took your silence as you being done and started closing the door. Do not close that door… You snapped and used all your strength to push that door back open. He wasn’t expecting that and stumbled back, the door slammed wide open as you took a step forward. You held up a hand to count all the things that you have held back for months now. “First of all, your way of speech is very crude and impolite to someone you don’t even know. Second, I have been nothing but polite to you, asking you to kindly turn down your music. But instead you just cuss at me. I swear, do all monsters act like you? I hope not.”

 

“Who-” He tried to interrupt you but you aren’t having it.

 

“I am not done! Third, you are not the only person here in this building, so be more aware. Fourthly, if my music is too loud and is bothering you, please just come up to my apartment and ask me kindly to turn it down and I will. And fifthly, your music is not music, it just people mindlessly screaming into the microphone and hitting their instruments as hard as they can. There is no depth in it like classical has. I mean, how do you even dance to screamo!? It’s just plain noise, not music!” You are panting by the end of your rant and the fire monster is just standing there with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Ya done yet?” His glare seems to be more intense than usual.

 

That’s when you realized that you had just insulted his taste in music… You clear your throat and straighten up your clothes. “I apologize for the last one. That was my personal opinion. But do keep in mind the first four points I made.” You take a step back, back into the hall.

 

Though, he takes two steps forward. He is now standing right in front of you and leans down again, looking you straight in the eyes. “So you pick on me because of my taste in music or is it because I’m a monster, human?”

 

“Excuse me? How dare you! Monster or human, I will yell at you for being so damn rude and playing your loud crappy music!” You poke him in the chest. “I’m not racist; I hate all assholes like you, human or monster, equally. Got it, aaaasssssshole?!” You are steaming with rage, ignoring his shocked look, and stormed off. “Keep your music down!” You yell over your shoulder as you walk down the hall to the stairs. You could hear him cursing more and slam the door shut.

 

You make it back to your apartment and all the tension in your body went away. The aderinalin is gone and you feel exhausted. “Well that went perfectly…” Now he definitely hates you. You are also upset that you ended up using foul language. Maybe you took it to far… should you bake some cookies as an apology next weekend? You are still at war with yourself when screamo music starts playing again, even louder than before… “I should have slapped him too…” You stand up and turn your music up as well, but you can already picture that stupid smirk that he must have on right now.

 

Your rage came back full force. This. Means. War.

 

* * *

 

 

For the next few weeks, every weekend you have been having this music battle between you and your monster neighbor. You are starting to run out of classical music to play and have been using piano covers of songs. You sigh as you lean against the wall stretching out your legs.

 

Your children will be learning a new dance routine and you like to practice it at home during the weekend before. Not being in the mood for the war, you keep your music on the lowest setting possible. There is no way he will be able to hear it. You are currently doing the split and stretching on the floor when suddenly heavy beats start vibrating the floor. The vibration feels odd in your current positon and you hurry to your feet, blushing.

 

You sigh again… of course he still keeps his music that loud even though your music is on a setting of 2… You don’t have time for this… You hurry out of your apartment and head straight to 324.  “Hey! Will you turn that down!?” You shout and bang on his door.

 

This time he doesn’t turn off the music before answering the door. “Damn it, I thought you weren’t home this time… what the hell are you wearing?” His face turns this kind of pink white color as he finally looks down at you.

 

You look at your outfit; you are just wearing a simple black leotard with a V-neck cut. Nothing news worthy. “This? It’s just my ballet clothes; I wear it all the time when I dance. That’s the reason I am here, I need to practice a routine and I can’t do that if I can’t hear my music. I kept it low so it wouldn’t bug you. Since you didn’t know I was home, I assume you couldn’t hear me so please keep your crude music down. How can you listen to people talk like that?” You scrunch up your nose listening to the man say something about fucking like an animal.

 

“What? You never experienced something like that?” You jump feeling something hot slide down your neck slowly. You look down to see he is dragging single finger down your skin, making you tingle. His finger keeps going lower and lower, till it ends stops in the middle of you, your clothes acting as the barrier. He leans in and whispers in your ear. “You never had someone fuck you so wildly and hard to the point that you completely lose yourself and will give your entire body up to experience it again? Never left a quivering mess, begging for more cock, and reeking of sex? What a shame, I’m sure you would look fucking amazing being broken down like that.”

 

Your eyes go wide and you feel yourself completely lost for words. “I… wha… I… Oh my god!” You push him away, pressing your hands on his hard chest. Bad idea… you’re picturing it now… You turn away and start walking down the hall. “Just turn down your music! And don’t talk to me like that, you pervert!”

 

“Grillby.”

 

“What?” You turn around; he is leaning against his doorframe, smirking at you.

 

“That’s the name you’ll be moaning.” He winks at you before closing his door.

 

You blink a few times before you realize he gave you his name. “As if I would even think about a jerk like you like that! ASSHOLE!!!” You shouted before running upstairs before your face could redden any more than it already has. You threw yourself onto your couch, totally lost the drive to dance. You groaned into a pillow as you rub your legs together. So frustrating… you got turned on…

 

* * *

 

 

This kind of interaction continued, you’ll confront him, he’ll say something frustratingly sexual, and then you return to your room having to change your underwear. All his music has been about sex too… he is doing it to mess with you and it’s working… and he knows it… You try to work out more, dancing more, anything to get rid of the itch. You caved in, not being able to handle it anymore. You ordered your first sex toy online… and it’s purple… You tell yourself that you just chose that color because you like it, but you know the real reason is because it matched his flames.

 

You are holding the package up close against your body, walking up the stairs and hoping no one sees you. You are on the third floor and his music isn’t playing. Some how you feel disappointed. You might not get to hear that deep voice of his when he teases you… you start running up the steps. It’s like he trained your body to react that way whenever you see his door…

 

You can’t wait and quickly strip once inside your apartment. You rip open the package and pull out your new purple vibrator. You rub your legs together, already dripping and throbbing for attention. Turning up your music louder than normal, a more modern pop song was playing. But you weren’t listening as you lay back on your couch and began fantasizing.

 

The hand that was stroking your breast was his. His hot fingers were tweaking your nipples the way you like it while the other hand played with your clit, loosening you up for him. You moan quietly as your fingers slowly stroked you, but it wasn’t enough. You want more, you need more. Your fingers quickly dive in, moving erratically. You thrust your hips into every stroke, trying to get even more friction. You were so close to losing it, but you needed something more. You were begging him for more, begging for him to put his cock in. Chanting his name over and over. You finally give in and switch on the vibrator.

 

* * *

 

 

Grillby is woken up by some shitty girly music. He sits up in his bed, groggily. He had a long night at the bar yesterday. Sans the little shit decided to stay later and getting drunk off his ass with his buddies. Grillby runs a hand on his head, irritated and not in the mood to have this fun little battle he is having with you. He stands up, pulling up a pair of jeans left on the floor and is about to grab a shirt when he gets an idea. He wonders what kind of expression you’ll make if he shows up at your door shirtless. He chuckles and decides that is what he’ll do to mess with you today. Act totally normal while you freak out about him being shirtless and then teasing you for being a pervert.

 

Grillby makes his way up stairs, whistling a tune as he does. Funny how he found you annoying at first, but now actually excited to see what you’ll do next. Sexual stuff seems to be your weakness and Grillby is a master at exploiting people’s weaknesses. He is in front of your door listening. Pretty modern song for you… Grillby leans in close, unsure of something he heard. He rests his head against the door, listening closely. “Ah… more…” His eyes go wide and he presses harder against the door.

 

“Is she fucking someone? Seriously?” He continues to listen, hearing you moan and beg. “Damn…” He can feel his pants constricting. Whoever it is, they are giving it to you good. But he knows he can do better.

 

If it was him, he would be doing so much more. Playing with you in ways that will make you crumble to your knees in a dripping mess. He would be making you scream his name and begging for his cock. “Grillby…” Yeah like that… wait… “Grillby, please… ah… more… I need it…” He hears the distinct sound of a vibrator and then you become louder. “Yes! Ah, yes, Grillby you feel so good. More…” You are a moaning mess and Grillby is absentmindedly rubbing the front of his jeans.

 

He can feel himself becoming harder, panting, and wanting to be the one to make you feel like that. “Fuck…” He pulls himself away and rushes back to his apartment. Not wasting any time, he starts stroking his fully standing cock. He replayed your moans in his head as he imagined his cock pounding into you mercilessly, making you scream for him. You completely naked, being his dirt sex toy, trembling with every fiber of your being beneath him. “Oh, daddy is gonna come for you…” He leans against the wall as he came closer to his orgasm, imagining you sitting on your knees in front of him with your mouth wide open, ready to catch his seed.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a quiet weekend which actually has been nice, but also lonesome. The past week you had been using the vibrator almost every night and it has really helped to release the tension, even if you had been imagining your fiery neighbor the entire time doing it. You haven’t heard any music today, maybe he isn’t home. You put on some classical music as you start to prepare lunch. You are thinking of something fun to cook when not even three minutes had passed with your music on that there was a knock at the door. You sigh and call out as you take out veggies. “Who is it?”

 

“Who the fuck you think it is?!”

 

You walk over and open the door to find yourself face to face with Grillby’s chest. He was wearing a button up shirt with none of the buttons buttoned and jeans that hung loosely on his hips. “What are you doing?!”               

 

“Telling you to turn that shit down.” He glares at you as fumbled backwards. Geez, this does not help you stop masturbating to the image of this guy… seeing all his toned muscles under his flames… stop it, don’t drool.

 

You back away to your stereo and reach for the volume. “Sorry… I didn’t know that you were home.” You turn it down and then you hear the door shut.

 

Grillby was standing inside your apartment, chuckling. “Your music was so loud that I probably wouldn’t to be able hear you moan my name again. Though, last time you were pretty loud.” Your face instantly went red.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” You turn away from him, trying to deny whatever he says. There is no way he could have heard you. “So now the music is turned down, leave already.”

 

He keeps coming closer to you, easing of his shirt and leaving it on the floor behind him. “Oh but I distinctively heard you calling my name, begging for me as you touched your body and then fucked yourself using a vibrator. Right here in the living room. The front door isn’t sound proof, baby girl.” You try to back away but he then grabs your arm and pulls you against him. “You want to be my little cum slut, don’t you? Want me to fuck you till the only thing you can remember is calling out for me, huh?” He caresses your cheek, his thumb rubbing against your lower lip. “Come on, say it. Say you want daddy’s cock.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Uh huh, I’ll be your daddy and you’ll be my little slut… that is, if you be a good girl.” Both his hands wrapped around your face and pulled you up to him. His hot lips pressed against yours and his tongue slithered in. It danced against yours; sparked and sizzled, enticing you to come closer. You did, wrapping your arms around his neck causing him to chuckle. He wraps his arms around you, his hands cupping your ass tightly. He was sucking your tongue into his mouth then letting it go to nip at your lower lip that proceeded with a tentative lick and then back to penetrating your mouth. He did this cycle over and over on you as he palmed your ass and caressed your hips.

 

You were a panting mess by the time he pulled his mouth away. You can already feel yourself soaking through your shorts. “No, don’t stop…” You begged, pulling him back down to you.

 

He didn’t budge. “You know what you have to say.” He leaned down and huskily whispered in your ear. “Be a good little slut and tell daddy how much you want him. Say that your pussy is hungry for daddy’s cock.”

 

“I want… you to touch me more.” You mumbled, not really wanting to give him the satisfaction.

 

A hand left your ass and soon came back down as a hard spank, causing you to yelp. “Naughty girls get punished. Now, who do you want?” He smirked at you.

 

“I want my… daddy to touch me… and make me his… cum slut…” This was humiliating; your horniness seemed to be stronger than your pride.

 

He smirked happily, leaning down to lick your neck as his hands massaged your ass. “That’s a good girl. But first, you are going to have to show daddy how you touched yourself to him.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. Now go get the vibrator that you had been using in place of me.” He pushed you away from him roughly. “Hurry and you may get a reward.”

 

You bite your lower lip, wanting to talk back, but you look down to see the large bulge forming in his pants. All reason went out the window. “Okay… daddy.” You go to your room and retrieve the purple vibrator, but you shyly hide it behind your back. “I… I got it.” He was now sitting on the couch, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

 

“Oh, where is it? Show daddy.” You slowly reveal it and he chuckled more deeply. “Oh my, baby girl, did you get that color so it would easier to imagine it as daddy’s cock? What a slutty girl I have. Though, it is much too small to be mine.” Your face is on fire from the shame. Why did you have to get purple? “Take off your clothes and come show daddy how you use it. What do you do when you play with yourself when you are all alone?”

 

“Okay…” You started to slowly take off all your clothes as he watched you.

 

When you pulled down your shorts with your underwear, a long stand of your wetness stuck to it. “Aww, my baby girl is so wet already. All I did was kissed you; did you enjoy it that much?” He teased you as his eyes stared at you hungrily. You saw his tongue dart across his mouth and you shivered.

 

“I usually start by touching myself…” You nervously rub your legs together, unsure what to do next.

 

“Did you imagine it was me doing it?” You nodded. “So dirty. Show me.” He motioned for you to come closer. You hesitantly step up to him. “Up here, on your knees.”

 

You get on the couch, standing on your knees with his lap between your legs. “L-like this Grillby?”

 

Smack

 

He spanked you again, this time it stung slightly with it being on your bare ass. “Want to try that again?”

 

“Like this… Daddy?” God this is humiliating… but you kind of like it.

 

His warm hands gently caress your legs, squeezing the flesh in fatter areas as he hummed. “Yes, now touch yourself the way you want your daddy to.” He took the vibrator from your hand and motioned for you to continue. You started with touch your breast like you always have. You massage them gently and then get a little rougher, squeezing tightly, letting flesh spill between your fingers. Then you reach up and lick your pointer fingers and thumb, wetting them before getting to your nipples. You slide your saliva around on them, getting the ready. They were already so sensitive, tweaking them only a little and you were already starting to moan and rock your hips. You keep pinching and pulling at them in front of Grillby, your legs are shaking and there is a river flowing down your legs. “That’s my dirty girl… alright, let’s keep going. Don’t keep your daddy waiting. Feed that pussy of yours with your fingers.”

 

You did as you were told and shoved two fingers in right away. You rock your hips against your hand. It felt so good to have some stimulation. “It’s not enough…”

 

“Do what you want, show me how fucking filthy you can be.” You add more fingers, and then your other hand comes down to add more. All your fingers are inside as you rock back and forth on them. You open your eyes to see Grillby watching you intently as he beat his flaming purple cock to you. You watch as his hands stroke fast and you lick your lips. “Why did you stop baby girl?”

 

“It’s not enough; I need something bigger to go deeper… Daddy, can you help me?” You look at him pleading. That cock looks perfect…

 

“Heh, want daddy’s cock that bad huh? You’ll just have to wait. Use this now.” He holds the vibrator up to your opening, rubbing it against your fingers. It’s better than nothing. You insert the vibrator inside you and sigh, feeling slightly filled. You start shoving it deep inside you and try to match the speed Grillby is jacking off. “Yeah, that’s a good little slut. Fuck yourself just like that for your daddy. So good… so beautiful. Keep going.” You are getting so close to coming, you play with your clit to try to speed it up. “Now who are you imagining doing this to you?”

 

“You…”

 

“Who am I?”

 

“You’re… my daddy.”

 

“Damn right I am, want daddy to help you? Make you come?” He drags a hot finger up and down your inner thigh and then brings it to his mouth, sucking up your juices. “My baby girl tastes so sweet; does she want a taste of daddy? Have daddy’s cock fill that sweet pussy of your?”

 

“Yes daddy, please feed my pussy. I’ll do anything if you’ll just put your cock in me.” You plead, falling into the role he had given you.

 

He hummed happily, still licking his finger. He reached up and played with your lower lip with his thumb. It sizzled against your tongue. “Good girl.” You were still holding the vibrator inside you. “Hmm, there is no need for this… for now.” He took the vibrator and threw it onto the couch. His hand made its way into your hair and pulled your head back. “Only daddy is allowed to please you now. Got it? If I catch you doing it without daddy’s permission, you will be punished.” You nod, wiggling your hips, wanting to lower yourself onto him. You feel your hair being yanked up to the side and fingers dig into your back as they are dragged down, burning you slightly. You arch your back, pressing your torso in Grillby’s bare chest. “That isn’t the response I want to hear, you dirty slut.”

 

“Yes daddy, anything if you just fuck me please!” You squirm against him, begging.

 

He chuckles, his hand going over the burns he caused, soothing them. At the same time he started licking your neck, sucking on it, letting his hot tongue sizzle against your ear. “That’s what I like, such a beautiful slut I have. Guess you waited long enough.” Without warning, you are slammed down onto his hot cock and he is fucking you relentlessly from below. He is so big it almost hurts as he stretches you. It so hot you swear there was steam, but you are so turned on it just keeps flowing. You half moan half yell from the heat burning inside you. His hands are being dragged all over your body, burning you and then soothing the pain away. “How does it feel, having daddy’s cock for the first time?”

 

“I ah… I liiike-ah it…”

 

“What? I can’t hear you. You are gonna have to talk **louder**.” He is slamming harder into you with every word he speaks. You try to speak but everything comes out as gasps and moans. “Are you too full? Is my little girl lost for words as my cock fills your cunt?” He suddenly stops, holding your waist down on him so you can’t continue on your own.

 

“Why did you stop?!” You whine trying to pivot your hips around to get more friction.

 

He smirked at you with his fiery white smile. “What? Something wrong baby girl?”

 

“Asshole…” You grumbled at him. “Come on! You can’t just building me up like that and then leave me like this!” You try to grind yourself against him, but he has a tight grip on your hips. “Please fuck me already…”

 

“Hmm?” He leaned back on the couch, relaxing. Smug asshole.

 

 You sigh and lean into him, wrapping your hands around his flaming head and pressed your forehead against his. “Please please please please, fuck me… daddy, I need you. I need you so bad, so very bad. Please, just have your way with me… please daddy.” You rubbed your body against him as you begged. You could feel him twitching inside you. You then pressed your lips against his and hesitantly lick.

 

One of your legs is hoisted up on his shoulder and you are pulled closer to him. His tongue swarms into your mouth and he continues thrusting deep inside you, fast and hard. You are completely out of breath. Hands roam your body leaving trails of slight pain from the too hot fingers, feeling so full, and a skilled tongue teases you at the same pace as his hips. Every nerve being overstimulated, you feel completely helpless. All you can do is hold onto his shoulders and moan for him. “That’s a good girl… you’re all **mine**.”

 

~

 

“Grillby! Too much! I’m gonna…ah!” You try to pull Grillby’s head from your crotch but he doesn’t move. His fingers curve inside you and he sucks on your clitoris. You feel your muscles convulse and your back arches off the mattress. You came again… Grillby sits ups, watching your body wither and you try to catch your breath. “You… ah, suck…ah...”

 

At some point, you don’t know when, you guys made it to your bedroom and things continued. You feel so weak, tired, and overstimulated. But Grillby is relentless and always finds a way to bring you back up. After him just making you cum again, you find yourself still wanting more. “Oh shut up. You fucking love it. Now…” He grabbed at your ankles and pulled you towards him. Your ass now rested on his knees.

 

“Again?” You pant, dropping your head back on the mattress with your eyes closed. You don’t know how much more of this you can take.

 

“Oh no, baby girl. This round is punishment time.” You hear the sound of something vibrating. You look to see Grillby holding up the vibrator. “Tell me, how often did you use this?”

 

“That’s personal-aaahh.” He starts rubbing the vibrator on your still sensitive pussy.

 

He chuckled at you and continued. “So was it every time you saw me? Get turned on by me and then come up here to fuck yourself?” You bite your lip, enjoying the feeling of the vibrator gliding against your opening. “Or did you do it every day, even when you didn’t see me, letting your imagination run wild?” You turn your head away from him. “Oh, was that right? Such a naughty girl…”

 

You feel something warm press against your entrance. Opening your eyes, you see Grillby lining up his cock with the vibrator. “You can’t… it won’t…”

 

“This is your punishment. You pleasured yourself without daddy, that is not allowed.” He leans forward, laying his body on top of yours, holding you down as he slowly pushes in. You squirm and he starts kissing your shoulder. Then it starts to burn. You yell and moan as he pushes all the way in and burns your shoulder.

 

You look to see the burn mark looks like… “You bit me?”

 

He cracks a smile at you. “Pain was a good distraction…” He pulls back and then thrusts inside you, deeper. You grab at the sheets. There is just way too much inside your already well used pussy. “That’s my girl, such a good girl. Trembling underneath me as I fill your cunt, taking it all in. Such a fucking slut.” He is panting above you as he continues to slowly thrust. “So tight… even I might not last that long if you keeps squeezing me like that.”

 

“Ah…” You tried to respond, but your mind is completely blank as he starts picking up pace.

 

“Now here are the rules. When you feel the need for a good fuckin, you come to daddy, and only your daddy. No one else is allowed to touch you, not even you, unless I say otherwise. Got it? You’re daddy’s slut. I won’t be so easy on you next time if you disobey.” He is thrusting more erratically, getting close to his orgasm. You nod, just to agree with him, not really listening to him. “Answer me; I want to hear you say it.” A hand reaches up and starts tweaking a nipple as he spoke. You gasp with each thrust, him playing with your breast added to it and you feel yourself tightening around him. He groans but continues his attack. “I’m not stopping until you say it.” You feel his fingers heat up against your nipple.

 

You yelp and your back instinctively arches back. “Okay! Yes, I will do anything… I’m yours, daddy.”

 

“Good girl.” He pants and then continues thrusting into you. He is completely lost as he focuses on getting to his release. You wrap your arms around his neck, feeling you coming close to your own orgasm. You start thrusting your hips in time with his. “So tight, are you close? Daddy is too. Ready for daddy’s cum? I’m gonna fill you completely, is that what you want… to be full of my cum?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Please, cum inside me daddy!” He grunts and thrust harder.

 

He leans down, pressing his head into the mattress beside your head. “Louder. Scream for your daddy.” He growls in your ear.

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” You scream for him, pulling him closer inside you, wanting him so badly to cum. The muscles inside your pussy clench tightly around him and you felt yourself lose all senses except the euphoria from coming again.

 

He thrusts a few more times and grunts loudly, you feel something boiling burst inside you. The room was still, both of you not moving away from each other as you both pant. Grillby slowly pulls out of you, along with the vibrator, and you can feel his cum oozing out of you. He lies down beside you and then holds you against his chest. “You did a good job baby girl, you were beautiful. Take a break, you earned it.”

 

You were going to protest, but you were so tired. You leaned against him and shut your eyes. “Asshole.”

 

~

 

“Ah! Daddy!” You slam yourself down onto Grillby’s cock, finishing. You look down at him panting, he was breathing heavily as well. He grabs your arm and pulls you down, now lying on him. You catch your breath and then start frowning. “When I said I was hungry… this is not what I meant.”

 

Grillby chuckled deeply; being this close to him you could hear crackling like from a bonfire in it. “Don’t act like you hate it. I know you love my cock. I spent all night proving it to you.” He jerks his hips up, his still hard cock inside you, causing you to moan. This guy has really good endurance… it’s tiring…

 

“Can I get up now? I need to eat something…” You never did eat lunch yesterday.

 

You sit up and start to lift yourself off him. He grabs your wrist before you do. “I got an idea that can help us both out.” You got a bad feeling about that smirk. “Get on the floor on your knees, time for you to get a taste of daddy’s cock.”

 

“But-”

 

“Don’t worry; I’m already close, just seeing my baby girl’s pretty mouth full of my cock makes me lose control.” He pushed your head away, forcing you down on the floor. Despite how unfair you thought this was, you still went to your knees willingly and sat before Grillby. He watched you, waiting for you to begin. Slowly, you reached up and held his cock by its base. It’s thick and long, still covered in your juices.

 

You look up at him as you brought your lips closer. He was panting heavily, staring at you intensely. You gave the tip a small lick, small about of steam rose but it didn’t hurt. You licked the entire head, rubbing your tongue on the slit for the beading precum. You can taste yourself, but it isn’t that bad. He groans at your touches. You smile and wrap your mouth around the tip and suck. “Yessss, oh that’s my girl. So fucking beautiful. Keep sucking daddy’s cock.” You stop and start licking up and down the base. You hear him curse from above. “Come on baby girl; use that fucking mouth of yours already.” A hand pushes your head down on his cock surprisingly. You can feel his flames flickering around in your mouth.

 

You find yourself not having to do any work other than breathing out of your nose and keeping your gag reflex under control. Grillby is holding your head in place as he fucks your throat. He really is using you like a sex toy. You watch Grillby as he was becomes more frantic. “You love daddy’s cock huh? Can’t wait for my cum to decorate your body and fill those lips of yours. Faster…. Faster…” He suddenly lifts your head completely of his cock, you gasp for air and he gives himself a few quick jerks before cuming all over you.

 

“Really?” You look down at your body, his cum sliding down your chest.

 

Grillby chuckles, slowly jerking himself as he comes down from his high. “Yes, I had my own fantasy to fulfill baby girl. You aren’t the only one that masturbates to other people. Now come on, I’ll make you breakfast.”

 

“You can cook?”

 

He laughs at you and starts to get up. “Of course. Oh, and you’re going to have to throw this out.” He hands you something from the nightstand before he leaves the room.

 

You stare at the object; it was a small melted purple blob with wires and buttons on it… You gasped. “Grillby! You melted my vibrator!?”

 

~

 

You just got off work and Grillby text you to come to his bar afterwards. You guess you two are dating. It’s actually not that bad. Sex is always good and so is his cooking. Underneath all that assholeness turns out there is a decent person. He still has shitty taste in music. “Great, I’m cursing way more than I used to. He is such bad influence on me.” You sigh as you enter the bar.

 

Monsters turn to you and everything goes quiet. You don’t pay much attention to them. Too focused on the very dressed up Grillby standing behind the bar. Just looking at him for five seconds and you are already wet. Talk about Pavlov’s dog. You stride over to the bar and sit down. “What can I get you?” You can hear amusement in Grillby’s voice. He knows what he does to you and he enjoys it.

 

You open a menu and keep it high up. “Burger and fries.” You keep your eyes low.

 

“Drink?”

 

“Surprise me.” You sigh.

 

Grillby crackles as he writes your order down. “Coming right up.”

 

He disappears to the back and you lower the menu. Stupid body reacting to his voice. “Haven’t seen ya ‘round here before?” You look over to see a skeleton smirking at you.

 

He takes swig from a bottle of mustard and you grimace. Disgusting. “Yeah well, I was told to come here…” You shrug off your coat; it was really warm in here.

 

“Whoa sweetheart, where did ya get those scars from?” The skeleton reaches out, about to touch the bite marks on your shoulder left by Grillby when a plate is slammed in front of you.

 

Both of you jump and looked up at a pissed off Grillby. “Yeah, where did you get them from ___?”

 

You squirm in your seat as he stares you down. You feel your face become red, from that look you know exactly what he wants you to say. “I… I got it… from my daddy…”

 

“That’s a good girl.” Grillby smirks. The skeleton’s jaw drops and looks between the two of you over and over. “Oh, and here is your drink.” Grillby holds out a shot to you. You were about to take it when he pulls away and grabs your wrist. He puts the shot up to his mouth and tosses it back as he pulls you forward. His lips are on yours and he uses his tongue to force the alcohol in your mouth, some spills down your chin as his tongue explores your mouth. After a minute, he pulls away and lets you go. “This is my human; no one is allowed to touch her.”

 

You hear a few monsters howl and whistle after Grillby’s display. You are in completely shock. “Damn Grills, that was pretty _hot_.” The skeleton laughed beside you.

 

You cover your face with your hands and groan. “Grillby, you asshole!”

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me like that....
> 
> feel free to make requests


End file.
